All Those Simple Things You Are
by FieldsAndFloralDresses
Summary: AU/AH. Elena hates the fact that anyone, especially a man, could ever hurt and take advantage of her best friend. But, when Elena meets the brother of her best friends longest and most passionate fling, will Elena be able to remember he is the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

"Give me another, Matt!" Caroline's drunkenly loud voice demanded, her newly manicured hand shooting into the air. Matt rolled his eyes, filling up another glass with a mixture of many different alcohols. Elena sat next to her best friend, chuckling. If she'd been in a more sober state-of-mind, though, Caroline would have _really_ been grating on her nerves.

Matt sighed and handed the bubbly blonde her drink, raising an eyebrow at Elena as if to ask 'another?' Elena shook her head and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Care, I think your phone is ringing!" Elena yelled to the girl sitting only inches away from her, over the loud music. Caroline, nearly spilling all of her drink down her shirt, retrieved the small cell phone from her purse that hung on the back of her bar stool.

"Ohmygosh! You will **never **guess who it is!" Caroline exclaimed, clutching the phone to her chest and smiling excitedly.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I don't know Ca-"

"STEFAN!" Caroline yelled, shoving the phone into Elena's face, and laughing hysterically.

"Are you really going to answer that douche?" Elena scoffed, throwing back a shot that Matt placed in front of her, but Caroline heard nothing as she began to talk into her phone low and seductively.

"So, what'd he have to say?" Elena asked, crossing one tanned leg over the other.

"Uhm.. He is in the area.." Caroline twirled a piece of her hair in between two fingers, not meeting Elena's dart throwing eye contact.

"No!" Elena groaned, "You didn't tell him where we were, did you?" Caroline only giggled, feeling no remorse for inviting her douche bag ex-boyfriend to the girl's favorite bar. Soon, the many consumed alcoholic beverages began to leave Elena's body, leaving her feeling tired and irritated with Caroline.

"Excuse me," Elena said to her friend as she darted into the bathroom. Tonight was meant to be a girl's night only, Elena remembered, her eyebrows pulling together. She smoothed down her strikingly blue, one-sleeved, cocktail dress; ready to give Stefan Salvatore a piece of her mind.

"Caroline, I think tha-" But again, Elena was interrupted by Caroline's drunken babble, "Damon is with him!" Elena felt her face turn hot with anger. Both of the Salvatore brothers were familiar with Caroline, seeing as how she dated them both, but Damon, being the asshole play boy he was, decided Caroline wasn't enough for him. His brother, Stefan Salvatore, was following in the footsteps of his older brother, throwing Caroline to the side when something better came along, and pulling her back in whenever it was convenient for him.

"Let's hope Damon looks better," Elena muttered signaling Matt over to her seat.

"Double my last order." Matt smiled, whistling low.

"Someone isn't having a good night." Her best friend of many years began to fill two small glasses to the brim with a clear liquid, supplying her also with two lemons.

"Caroline decided to invite tweetle-de and tweetle-dum to the bar." Matt raked a hand through his blonde locks, not saying a word as Elena threw the shots back with ease, trying to get as drunk as she could before they arrived.

"Thanks Matt. Keep 'um coming." Elena swiveled around to face her friend, only to see her scanning the room eagerly while sipping on the pink, umbrellafyed cocktail.

"They're here. Ohmygod, Elena does my hair look okay?" Caroline's eyes doubled in size as she turned towards Elena, frantically smoothing at her platinum blond curls.

Elena grabbed her wrists, laying them in her lap.  
>"You look amazing. I promise. He won't know what hit him when he sees you." Caroline, looking grateful, bit her lip and looked past Elena. Elena sighed, seeing the goofy, bright eyes look on her best friends face, and forgot all about her plan to tell Stefan where to shove her black stiletto. She turned, preparing herself to look at the two boys.<p>

But, Elena only caught the eyes of one. "Stefan," She said, sneering in his direction. He payed no attention to her as he slid his body right up against Caroline's, whispering something in her ear that made Caroline melt into a puddle at her feet. Elena almost gagged, facing her three shots Matt had lovingly supplied. She drank one, then after hearing Caroline's drunken giggle, drank another for safe measure.

"This seat taken?" A velvet voice purred into her ear. Elena turned, facing the other Salvatore, her smile turning upside down. She flopped both of her legs into the seat, "It is now." And drank her third shot.

Damon smiled, looking down at her beach browned legs, stopping at her shiny black peep toes. "You might want to slow down with the shots, alcoholism isn't a desirable trait." Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes, not moving her legs an inch.

"Hi Damon!" Caroline yelled, rewarded with only a nod in her direction by the older brother. Damon was tall. Taller than the younger Salvatore, and taller than Elena in her favorite, and tallest, heels. He had on a black button up with matching black jeans, his Chucks on his feet the only thing on his body that wasn't fully black. His hair, matching the color of rest of his clothing, was thick and messy, giving him a bad boy look. Under his clothes, a strong build of muscles was only slightly visible, leaving Elena's mind wandering.

"Staring?" Damon whispered smugly, his lips inches away from hers. Elena gasped, startled not only by the proximity left between their bodies, but the two azure blue orbs staring at her. The blue reminded her of the ocean on a cloudless day, mingling with the distant horizon of the sky, unable to detect where one ended and the other began.

"Most definitely _not_!" She huffed, quickly turning away. The drunken feeling she'd been trying to receive all night flooded over her after only one look into those mesmerizing eyes.

Matt walked over to Elena, eyeing Damon. "So this is them, huh?" He huffed, slightly poking out his chest. Elena groaned, shaking her head.

"Its going to be a long night." Matt filled two shot glasses, sliding one to Elena and drinking the other himself.

"I didn't think you were allowed to drink on the job," Damon said sweetly towards Matt. Elena slapped Damon on the shoulder, feeling her newly drank confidence swimming through her veins. Damon looked back at Elena with a lust filled, predatory gaze. Her cheeks flamed, a light throbbing beginning in her stomach.

"'Lena, lets go dance!" Caroline squealed, pulling Elena onto the dance floor. Inwardly, she thanked her dubious best friend, following her through the crowd.  
>Strobe lights were the only thing illuminating the sweaty, grinding bodies around them, creating a seductive atmosphere. Elena felt the stress float away from her body, allowing her to dance freely. Elena's hips gyrated to the beat, her heart thumping in time with the music. Her arms were reaching towards the ceiling as she swirled her hips. In her line of vision, she saw Damon, watching her. He had a drink in his hand that he sipped carefully. Elena's lashes hooded her eyes as she slightly bowed her head and began to feel every music note reverberate through her body. The crowd slipped away, leaving only Elena, free to dance for Damon. She ran her hands through her dark brown locks, seeing the obvious desire in Damon's eyes from across the room. Again and again, her hands found themselves tangled in her hair as she twirled her hips suggestively. A slight ache began in Elena's thighs, but she pushed away the discomfort, savoring the white hot desire Damon was sending her way.<p>

"I didn't know you could dance like that!" Caroline exclaimed, excitedly watching her friend.

"Neither did I." A husky and low voice said, very close to her sweat drenched body. Flirtatiously, Elena bit her lip, looking up at Damon, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as a slower, more intimate song began. Elena, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, began to push past the slow dancing couples. "I need some air." She said to Matt as she reached the bar, throwing a look over her shoulder at Damon and Caroline who were following closely behind her. Quickly, before the two could catch up to her, Elena darted out one of the back doors, pressing her body up against the cool stone. With a shaky hand, Elena smoothed out her hair that had been mussed by her own hands.

"Hey, you alright?" Damon's silhouette was outlined by the lights from inside the club, unable for Elena to read his expression.

"Yeah, I just needed some air." Closing her eyes, waiting for him to leave her alone, she rested her head against the building. The door clicked shut, leaving Elena outside, closed out from the social scene inside.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Damon said quietly, closer now. Elena's heart stuttered… he'd stayed.

Peaking above her, Elena quietly gasped, "Try counting them." The familiar line her father had uttered to her millions of times, rolled off of Elena's tongue. The proverbial ache of loneliness cascaded around her small frame, leaving her wishing she could erase the stars from the sky.

Damon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her slowly fold in on herself. Feeling some strange and unfamiliar need to pull her back into life, he closed the small space between them, pressing his body against hers. Full of surprise, Elena's chocolate brown doe eyes latched onto Damon's smirking face. Under his hands, he could feel the not so girlish curves that Mother Nature had blessed her with. Deliciously, Elena flushed with bright red color. His body reacted immediately, wanting to hoist Elena's slender, and heel clad legs around his torso. He dipped his head dangerously close to her mouth before jeering off to the side, planting a tender kiss on her bare shoulder.

Rewarding Damon with a shiver, Elena's legs became weak. His angelic face came back into her view, "You have fun counting those stars." He whispered, disappearing back into the club. Elena felt the blood rush back to her head as she sighed heavily, releasing a breath she had had no idea she was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god…" Elena repeated to herself, standing outside the popular night club she had been in only a few moments before. Her heart hammered inside her chest, hard enough she swore someone would be able to hear it if they stood close enough. Her legs, still shaky, feebly supported her as she paced back and forth in front the heavy, black door. The only thing separating her from Damon Salvatore.

"Oh my god!" She said again, trying to grasp onto why she was feeling anything for this low life that had used her best friend countless times. Of course, the feeling was only sexual. The way his hands gripped her hips, pushing her against the wall. The way his lips were softer than velvet as they caressed her skin.

"No! Stop!" She groaned out loud, if anyone walked by they would think she was crazy, standing outside talking to herself, pacing back and forth like a mental patient. Damon Salvatore was off limits, and she shouldn't have to remind herself that. He would never be anything other than a living, breathing sex toy to any woman. And he had no problem with that.

Hesitantly, Elena gripped the cool metal of the handle, pulling the door open. The music which had quickly changed from the soft, passionate couple's song it had been when Elena sought comfort outside, was now back to the upbeat, hip grinding music Elena was accustomed to in the small bar. Inside, Caroline was showing off her new moves she picked up from Elena, to Stefan, as he stood closely behind her, barely moving. Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed, Stefan had no idea what he was doing. Damon was no where in sight, which let Elena relax slightly.

"You alright?" Matt asked, scanning Elena's face.

"Much better," Elena nodded towards the tequila. She knew drinking more was probably a bad idea, but she didn't care. She needed to get this bad taste out of her mouth, and she needed to do it now.

Caroline found her friend almost immediately, latching herself to Elena like a leach. "Hey, are shush a-right?" Caroline slurred, her breathe reeking of alcohol. Elena grunted as she heaved her best friend to the bar stool next to her. "It is time to leave, Care Bear." She said, asking Matt to call for a cab. Caroline pouted, looking at Stefan with puppy dog eyes.

"I can take care of her," He drawled, looking at Caroline with the same predatory gaze Damon had looked at Elena with.

"Yeah, no. WE are going back to MY apartment where NO boys are allowed." Elena said, staring straight into his dully colored eyes. After Stefan looked away first, Elena felt a boost of confidence energize her.

"Come on." She said, looping her friends pale arm through hers. After thanking Matt, Elena walked out of the bar with Caroline on her hip, her protests decreasing along with her consciousness.

Caroline passed out on Elena's couch as soon as they walked into the door, falling into an alcohol induced sleep. Elena started a shower for herself, stepping into the cascade of water after it turned lukewarm. The steam from the increasingly warm water unknotted her muscles and relaxed her, letting her feel at ease after being on her guard for the past two and half hours with the Salvatore brothers so close to her.

The Salvatore brothers were a deadly duo at times, like they had been with Caroline. Caroline had met Stefan first, as he swooped in, saving her from the life she was forced to live with. (Caroline's father left while she was still very young, not bothering to ever be apart of her life, causing her mother to turn to alcohol every night in need of comfort.) Making her promises that he never planned to keep, and then leaving once Caroline had let her entire life revolve around him. For months, Caroline was a mess. Weeping whenever something reminded her of Stefan, constantly calling him wanting answers. Damon came along, with his upfront and snarky attitude Elena had quickly learned to hate. Caroline felt Damon was only 'telling her the hard truth' about things, which gave him even more of a reason to be an asshole. Caroline, still hopelessly in love with his younger brother, pursued Damon only in hopes it would turn Stefan's head in her direction. Not too long after, Caroline and Stefan were back together, before he dumped her again for a skinny red head. And now, after four years and countless tubs of ice cream to console her broken hearts, Caroline was still in love with Stefan.

Elena groaned loudly as the water began to turn cold, leaving a train of goose bumps along every inch of her flesh. A loud and girly Caroline giggle surprised Elena as she hurriedly wrapped a purple towel around herself.

"I don't think Elena has anything to drink here." She heard Caroline say disappointedly.

"Caroline, who're you-" Elena rounded the corned, the air being sucked from her lungs as she faced herself with the two bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Oh, so this is what kind of party this is?" Damon said, letting his eyes roam over Elena's body. "I should have known."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena shot back, jutting her hip out.

"Well, you were already getting hammered at the bar. Usually sluts and alcohol go together." Elena's mouth gaped open, but no words could be formed.

"You guys are so funny to watch." Caroline giggled, sitting in Stefan's lap on the couch.

"You need to leave."

"Well, seeing as you didn't invite us, you can't tell us to leave."

Elena looked at Caroline, throwing up her hands and yelling, "This is MY apartment!"

Damon chuckled, stroking her cheek with his thumb before Elena swatted his hand away violently,

"No need to yell, kitten." A few unladylike words began to bubble in Elena's throat but before she could release them, Caroline, with her lips pouted, whined,

"Please let them stay, 'Lena. For me?"

Elena shook her head, "I am going to get dressed."

"Awh but that's no fun." Damon whined, flirtatiously watching Elena leave the room.

Angrily, Elena slammed her door, pressing her forehead against it as she counted to ten backwards. After she was finished, she unwrapped the towel from her body and began to rummage through her drawers for clothes. Caroline's behavior tonight was not out of the ordinary, but Elena put up with it, like she always did. And Elena, being the hopeless romantic that she was, couldn't help but let the blond have her fun with the man she would never leave behind.

Elena finally settled on a gray T-shirt and running shorts, pulling her hair into the towel on top of her head. Just to make sure she was ready, she counted backwards to ten one more time, before opening the door and walking into the living room where music was now coming from.

"Mm, I liked the dress better." Damon sighed, throwing Elena a bored look over his shoulder as she entered the room. Paying no attention to what he said, Elena walked into the kitchen where Caroline was sitting on the counter, attacking Stefan's mouth with her own.

"Uhm, excuse me." Elena said uncomfortably as she reached past Caroline into the fridge for a water bottle. Caroline's cheeks flamed a light pink while Stefan nuzzled his face into her neck. Quickly, before Elena could hear anymore throaty moans from Caroline, Elena departed into the living room once more. Damon sat on the couch with his arms spread wide along the back. His hair was messier and he reeked of women's perfume. Elena rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue as those few unladylike words came back to mind.

"Whatcha thinking about over there, pouty?" Damon questioned. A slow, melting heat ran through her body that she did not welcome.

"How I said no boys were allowed and I now I am stuck with two." Damon laughed, leaning forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why don't you come sit over here? There is more room." Elena, getting lost in the blue orbs that were his eyes, almost moved, but quickly grunted in disgust, trying to hide her lust,"Bite me." Damon's eyes flamed.

"Oh, I intend to." And he leaned back again.

Shocked and slightly turned on, Elena scoffed, "You're a pig."

"Maybe, but I am being honest," Damon shrugged and winked.

"Well maybe you could do so in a more gentlemanly fashion."

Rolling his eyes, Damon replied, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"So, why don't you?" Damon laughed humorlessly.

"I am not going to fill it in your head that I want some long relationship filled with love and memories," Damon said, "all I would want from you is a good fuck and to forget your name the next day." Damon thought for a moment, "Well, unless you were better than I expected."

"You're _worse_ than I expected," Elena spat, "much worse."

"Hey, if you're willing to put out, why would I turn that down? Carpe Diem, baby."

"You can't use Carpe Diem as your excuse! You still have consequences no matter what you do."

Intently, Damon studied Elena's face, mesmerizing the way she looked at that very moment. A few stray stands of curly brown hair had escaped from her towel, cascading down her neck. Her eyes, lit with passion, betraying every emotion that she tried to hide. The image of raw beauty, staring him in the face.

"It is better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"From who? God? I didn't think Christians worked that way." Elena felt sick, thinking of how corrupt this beautiful man was.

"Oh no," Damon laughed aloud, "that is the very last person I would ask anything from." Dark humor clouded his voice. "If I even believed that man was up there."

"Me too." Elena said quickly, not thinking, allowing this man who she was accustomed to hating hear her deepest secret. Heat radiated from her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed and vulnerable. Quickly, Elena's head was whipped back around by Damon's grasp on her chin. Even though the room was no where near cold, Elena shivered, staring into Damon's eyes. The walls that he'd built over the years had been torn down willingly. His blue oceans spilled into her heart, filling her body entirely. Strange noises escaped Damon's lips, as if he were trying to form words to explain the queer emotions passing between the two enemies. Involuntarily, Elena's body leaned across the arm of the chair, closing the small space between the two. The world fell away, crashing around them to where the only focus they had was on each other. Damon's tongue dashed out of his mouth, moistening his bottom lip, drawing Elena's eyes to the tantalizing sight.

"What're you guysh doing?" Caroline slurred. Damon, faster than lightening, was on his feet, raking a shaky hand through his hair, stumbling over each of his words. Elena's heart constricted, a terrible pain erupting in her chest.

"N-nothing. Just talking." Damon was first to answer. With anger, Elena stood and ripped the towel off of her head.

"It is _definitely _time for you to show yourself out." Elena said, her eyes locked on Damon's face that he hid cowardly. Stefan stumbled through the opening of the kitchen, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Daaaamon!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and stumbling.

"Take care of him. Now." Elena growled. Finally, Damon faced her. The difference in his eyes was striking as Elena could now see his emotional walls built up again, higher and thicker than she remembered.

"Only if I get to take care of you next, kitten." Damon purred, winking. Elena's face heated uncomfortably, her hands balling into tight little fists at her side.

"Come on, bro." Stefan threw his arm around Damon, allowing him to support his weight. Without another word from either brother, Elena slammed the door, immediately escaping to her bedroom where she threw herself onto her bed, trying her best to hold back the tears of confusion and hurt that threatened to spill over at any moment.

**Alright, I know you're probably confused and there are still so many things to be answered, but that is how I wanted the story to go! In the next chapter you'll learn a bit more about Elena, and hopefully some things will be cleared up. If you have any really nagging questions you feel won't be answered, or if you just really want to give feedback, feel free to do so! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning sun fell over Elena's body, that was tangled in her dark green sheets. Gently, the heat nudged her eyes open, erasing the sleep that still clung to her. She greeted her old friend lovingly by stretching under the warm light illuminating her small bedroom. Like every night, Elena would double check the blinds and curtains, in order to make sure they were open, welcoming the dependable friend to happily wake her.

On Elena's bed side table was a steaming cup of coffee. Under the cup was a piece of folded notebook paper with a cute, distinctive handwriting. 'Thank you for everything last night. I will be treating you to dinner. I love you!' Caroline signed her name under the short note, a smiley face drawn next to it. Grateful, Elena sat up in bed and sipped the warm liquid that was essential to her morning routine. The thought of Caroline being her normal, bubbly self this morning at work made Elena smirk, thinking of her own headache from the many consumed beverages the night before.

After the cup of coffee was drank, Elena laid back down, snuggling into her warm sheets. The sun was now blazing into her bedroom, leaving no space untouched by its beams. Her eyes were slightly raw from her previous night of crying. A warm feeling of anger bloomed in her chest as she thought of shedding those tears for such a terrible, manipulative person. Last night she had been stripped bare of any barriers for a few moments, as well as Damon, and she regretted every second. Vulnerability, being Elena's biggest fear, was never welcomed, and was a rarity if she ever was. And last night, a person who'd she only just met was breaking her down and opening up her deepest secrets.

Elena threw the blankets off of her body, walking into her adjoining bathroom where she turned the shower on. She stripped her body of the t-shirt and underwear she still wore and stepped into the falling water, sighing upon contact. After she had gone through her daily routine, Elena dressed in a simple yellow sundress and slipped her feet into white flip-flops, leaving her hair to air dry.

Her cherry red, convertible top Mustang was parked in its usual spot, waiting on her. Quickly Elena dug around her purse for her cell phone- a small gadget that she was much too attached to- and sent Caroline a quick text 'Pay for my lunch and you're forgiven.' A quiet beeping signaled Caroline's response and Elena smirked at the girl's happiness that radiated through a simple text message. Under her, the car revved to life, vibrating and humming to its own complicated tune. Hanging on Elena's rear view mirror was a small picture of a happy family of four, laughing and smiling, completely at ease with each other. The husband and wife were holding each other close, while the two children- one boy and one girl- sat at their feet, looking up at their parents. A sad smile crept on Elena's face as she stroked her finger along the side of the picture, remembering the day she and her family gathered together in a random field, hidden and beautiful, to take their family pictures. That morning, no one was happy. Her mother had misplaced her favorite blouse she'd planned to wear, while her husband tried rushing everyone out the door. Elena was tired from staying up all night with Caroline and Jeremy was being his normal, teenage boy self. Not until the family had piled into the car did any of them even begin to smile, due to Elena's father forgetting both of his shoes, running out barefoot, not even noticing. The memory was one that Elena cherished, but she could not push away the looming fact that only three days after those pictures, Jeremy had a soccer game. Elena threw a fit, wanting to hang out with Caroline, refusing to go to the state play offs for her brother. Irritated and disappointed, Elena's mother and father grounded her. Elena snuck out that night, attending a party Caroline's boyfriend at the time was having. The next day when Elena came home, she learned the news: her parents hadn't even made it to the game. While on the drive to the soccer fields, a man driving the opposite direction fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into their lane. Elena's father tried to dodge the car, but ended in flipping the car and sending it headfirst into a tree, killing everyone upon contact.

Until Elena was eighteen, she lived with her distant Aunt Jenna, enduring two years and 4 months of awkward and silent encounters in the small, two bedroom house. Ever since then, Elena had been living with Caroline in an even smaller two bedroom apartment, content with where she was, but always wishing she could go back to that night, and go with her parents, instead of fighting and-

Elenas thoughts were cut off by a loud ringing. She wiped her tears and cleared her throat, answering with a cheery "Hello?"

"Hey, hurry up! I am starving and my break doesn't last forever!" Caroline yelled into the phone. Elena giggled and rolled her eyes, "I am on my way."

After taking a few deep breaths to steady herself, Elena began to pull out of her parking spot and onto the road, hoping to God Caroline wouldn't notice how puffy her eyes were.

The Mystic Grill came into Elena's view after her short, ten minute drive. Immediately, Elena noticed Caroline's small and very blue Volkswagen Beetle, and swung into the parking spot next to her. Usually, Elena and her best friend had the same schedule, but every once in a while, like today, one of the girls would be able to relax at home while the other slaved away for the locals.

"Finally!" Caroline squealed as soon as Elena walked in the door. "I went ahead and ordered for us." Elena smiled and sipped her water.

"How has work been?" Caroline rolled her eyes and dove into an elaborate story about a balding, 60-something year old man that had hit on her that day. Elena listened intently to the talk, thankful her best friend could change her course of mind so easily.

"He was so disgusting and –" Caroline, in the middle of her story, stopped (which was completely unlike her) and looked past Elena, her eyes growing wide. Elena, with her back faced to the front door of the restaurant, turned and met eyes with a handsome, but devishly wicked grin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elena muttered, and turned around. Caroline's mouth was now hanging open, her eyes locked on the younger Salvatore.

"These seats taken?" Damon asked, his voice the equivalent to silk.

"No, no! Not at all. Right Elena?" Caroline's eyes were pleading as they locked onto Elena's. Scowling, the brunette best friend looked up at the boys, "No, they're not taken."

Damon, a grin spreading to his ears, winked at Elena and slid into the booth next to her. His arm draped along the back of the seat, brushing her bare shoulders lightly. A shiver ran up Elena's spine, ending at her tailbone and moving to the front of her body. Uncomfortable, she pushed the feeling away, closing her legs tightly together. Almost as if the man could smell her arousal, he licked his lips, running a finger along the inner part of her arm.

"Stop it." Elena growled, staring him straight in the eyes, trying not to swoon. He chuckled, and turned to face his brother.

Caroline stared up at the fair haired boy seated next to her, a puddle in his hand. With distaste, Elena scooted as far away from Damon as she could and stared sourly at the wall.

For years, Caroline had been lost in her emotions for Stefan. Elena had once been in love. He was tall, handsome, and had a child like innocence that radiated from within him. He was loved by all, and Elena fell for him quickly. He gave her a solid relationship that lasted longer than any of her previous boyfriends, and showed her what it was like to open up to a man. Within a few days of their one year anniversary, Elena discovered his unfaithfulness. Elena then mastered the art of holding in her pain and sorrow, after her parent's death, and vowed to never let anyone touch that part of her heart. Or, any parts, if she had any say in it. But, the older, darker, beautiful Salvatore was threatening her barriers as she thought of her heart accelerating whenever he touched her.

"Thinking hard over there, aren't you, kitten?" A slight tickle of Damon's breath slid into Elena's ear.

"No." She shot back, her back becoming rim rod straight. Damon, with his predatory eyes, watched closely as Elena squirmed under the slightest touch. She was so out of reach that it excited something deep inside him, making her even more desirable. Her dark, exotic hair fell past her shoulders, skimming the top of her heart shaped ass. Her almost black eyes were constantly guarded, like Damon's, making him wonder what had made the seemingly innocent girl so cold.

"So, do you guys want to come over late- ow!" Caroline shot a deathly glare at Elena as she sneakily pulled her foot back under her.

Damon laughed, throwing his head back. "We would absolutely love to;" He lowered his head and stared straight at Elena, "Wouldn't we, brother?" Elena heard the quiet affirmative from Stefan, losing herself in Damon's tantalizing gaze.

"That isn't a problem, is it Kitten?" Damon whispered. His lips were full and pink, quick with smart comments that irritated Elena to no end.

"I don't see why not." She responded, her teeth grinding together. Caroline squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Ugh, well, my break is over! See you guys tonight!" Sweetly, Caroline pecked Stefan's cheek, sliding out of the booth and re-tying her apron around her waist.

"Well, it looks I'll see you tonight." Damon said, pulling one of Elena's hands out of the other from underneath the table. He brought the dainty hand to his mouth, barely skimming her knuckles.

Elena's heart threatened to beat straight out of her chest, even after the brothers had left. Slowly, she put her head between her two hands and sighed heavily, filling her lungs until she felt dizzy, and thought: "This should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't have anything to wear!" Caroline cried, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. Elena rolled her eyes and stood up from her sitting position on Caroline's bed, and retrieved an outfit.

"That's cute…" Caroline admitted, her bottom lip sticking out slightly as she fingered the material of the shirt. Elena laid it on her bed gingerly and picked another outfit, laying it on the other side.

"Now choose. You'll look beautiful in anything you pick, so…" Elena motioned to the two outfits and walked out of the room, sighing when the door clicked shut. In less than one hour, she would be seeing _him _again. Bile rose in her throat but at the same time, butterflies filled her stomach.

Elena pulled her dark hair out of its pony tail holder and ran a brush through it, braiding it down her back, and choosing a pair of light capris and loose top. Slowly, she rubbed lotion into her skin, filling her nostrils with the flowery scent. _Maybe Damon will like this_, she thought, and groaned, adding: _who cares. _

All Damon has done is lead women to his bed, and then break their hearts. He did it to Caroline, and almost every single one of her friends. She'd heard too many stories and seen too many tears, to even think about shaking her finger in his way. But, the way he kissed her hand today… It was so innocent, and so simple. And the way he had actually dropped his barriers, the night they'd met. He must have a heart someone deep inside the black hole that surrounds it. Elena shook her head, trying to relinquish the image of his beautiful sculpted face from her mind.

"They'll be here any minute!" Caroline yelled from her bedroom. Elena closed the lid on her lotion bottle and threw her long plait over her shoulder, twirling the tiny ends around her fingers nervously. A light hearted knock floated into Elena's ears, most likely from their sultry visitor, and his troll of a brother.

Elena cleared her throat and smoothed out her hair, flinging open the door.

"Hello Kitten." Damon said, his eyes roaming her body. Uncomfortable, Elena moved out of their way, motioning them inside. Stefan, not saying a word to Elena, nor acknowledging her presence, walked straight into Caroline's room, closing the door. Elena felt sick when she heard a giggle and then a sigh.

"Come in." She then said to Damon, who was still standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Damon said, snapping out of his daze. The small amount of sunlight still filtering through the small apartment covered Elena in a soft blanket, highlighting her features. The gold and deep red flecks in her eyes caught his attention as he noticed they were never framed with thick and unneeded makeup. Her skin, smooth and silky like the light mixture of chocolate milk, melted into the curve of her neck, visible on the side opposite of her thick braid. Even in simple clothing, her body screamed out for him, showing him slight hints of womanly mounds and valleys.

"Damon?" He heard her voice, light and symphonic.

"Yes?" He answered back to her, trying to breathe evenly.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked, her eyebrow rising. He shook his head, allowing her to walk in front of him into the kitchen.

As she gracefully strode out of his way, he caught a whiff of something heavenly. In one instant, he caught her in his arms and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You smell delightful." He whispered huskily, looking into her eyes, and then breaking the connection quickly, walking into the kitchen. All air had evaporated from Elena's lungs as she stood, stunned. The feel of his skin on hers was electric, and it left her feeling indescribable.

"Coming?" He asked cheerfully, poking his head around the corner, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Immediately irritated she scowled, watching the goofy grin disappear back into the kitchen. Mumbling under her breath, she walked to the refrigerator, grabbing a can of soda, flinging it in his direction. Easily, he caught it, expecting violence, and smirked.

"What're you laughing at?" Elena asked bitterly. Damon shook his head and opened the can, tilting it back into his mouth. Elena felt her saliva glands dry up, leaving her feeling like she had sandpaper inside the hole she used to talk. Gingerly, his lips rested on the can, tasting the drink with his pink tongue. He stood erect now, staring into her eyes. Heat built in the enclosed space, quickly, and both people began to feel a new sensation slowly floating through their bodies. Elena held her soda tightly, both hands squeezing around the cooled can. Damon's was set aside now, on the counter that he was leaning on so leisurely. Around them, the air popped and whirred, like electricity was forming between their gaze. Damon's tongue danced out of his mouth, drawing Elena's eyes instantly to his pouting lips. The can slipped out of her hands, clattering to the floor, but neither noticed the noise. Instead, they leaned towards each other, swiftly closing the space between them. Elena's small hands rested on Damon's chest, giving her support because she felt like she would faint at any moment.

Damon's pulse thundered through out his body, accelerating his heart to a dangerous rate. Millions of smooth and suave phrases were dancing around his head, but he pushed them all away, knowing that not any one of those cliché sayings could be good enough for this girl. Elena's lips were parted slightly as she anticipated his kiss, her little pink tongue hiding slightly behind her teeth. In one movement, he dipped his head, slowly gliding his tongue across her bottom lip. Elena gasped slightly, but did not move. This time, Elena pushed the boundaries, gripping the fabric of Damon's shirt in her tiny fists and pulling him into her. Instantly, fire and electricity erupted in her body. Elena's ears were filled with a foreign and too loud noise of buzzing, drowning out the sound of her pounding heart and racing blood in her veins. Damon's arms slid around her body, tightly wounding on the small of her back, pulling her tiny frame closer into his own.

"Too hot," Elena gasped against Damon's lips, still clinging to him relentlessly. Her body was a light with fire, just as Damon's was. He shook his head in response, still suckling on her lip. Still wrapped tightly in each others embrace, they moved into Elena's room, kicking open the door with no backward glance. Once in the bedroom, the atmosphere changed. Their simple kiss became hungering and desperate as they clung to each other for life, molding into each other and forgetting anything except for their lips on each others lips.

Damon planted wet kisses along Elena's jaw line, slowly peeling her shirt from her sweaty torso. He nipped at her jugular, causing Elena to sigh heavily, sagging in his arms. Elena's fingers were tangled in his dark locks, pulling his face back to her own, no matter how good it felt to have his lips on her skin; she needed to taste him again.

Elena's mind was foggy, filled with only the thought of Damon, Damon, Damon. He was all around her, consuming her and filling every space she had left.

He curled his hand on the nape of her neck, crushing her face into his more. Air seemed like a far away luxury, which neither needed. Their fire roared internally as Damon's tongue dipped out of his mouth into Elena's, tasting her. She felt herself coming undone, attacking him with every ounce of passion she contained. He hoisted her legs around his waist, holding her right under that taunt little ass. The bed met Elena's back as they both fell down upon it. Damon hovered over her, kissing his way down to the hem of her shirt, grabbing it with his teeth and pulling it to the base of throat, sliding his hands under the thin fabric and pulling it off her head. The simple white bra made Damon smirk. White was a symbolic color for purity and innocence, but with the position they were in, and with the passion and raw sex that was radiating off of Elena's body, he knew that black or red would fit her much better.

With one hand he reached behind him, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side, crushing his body back to hers. Damon ran his hands up and down her body, eager to discover even the most intimate parts of her. His heart raced as he thought of not only knowing her body, but her mind also, excited him. He smiled against her kiss, knowing that the journey they would take together would be filled with countless memories, and endless love

"I need you," He mumbled against her lips, his voice filled with emotion. Elena stopped kissing him immediately, looking him in the eyes. His voice had had many different feelings laced within it, as he spoke to _her. _Slightly, her head began to clear as she took deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Tenderly, he pushed a piece of hair behind her hair.

_Just a good fuck._

"What?" She said aloud, staring at him in horror.

_All I would want from you is a good fuck and to forget your name the next day_

Elena gasped, remembering the words he had said to her only a day before. She jumped out of the bed, throwing her shirt on.

"Elena,what-"

"NO!" She yelled, tears pricking at her eyes. "You need to leave!" She demanded, pointing at the door. Damon's face was contorted with confusing and hurt as he tried to get Elena to look him back in the eyes.

"Elena, look at me. What's wrong?"

Humorlessly, she laughed. Then, with all the anger she could muster she repeated his words,"all I would want from you is a good fuck and to forget your name the next day." Damon stared at her in disbelief.

"Now, its time for you to leave." She said, finalizing the conversation, leaving him on her bed as she walked into her bathroom, slamming the door.

**Okay! So, this was a shorter chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it! Still, I haven't revealed Damon's side of the story, like I did with Elena, but I will so don't worry! **

**Feedback is love! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

The door slammed in Damon's face, leaving him standing in front of it, holding his crumpled shirt.

"Elena?" He questioned with no answer, jiggling the door knob.

"Elena open the damn door!" Quietly, he heard her scoff. Angry, his eyebrows pulled together and he kicked the door, throwing his shirt onto himself and leaning against the door.

"She isn't coming out." He heard someone say quietly, he looked towards the door way to see Caroline clad in a large T-shirt and shorts that both most likely belonged to his little brother.

Damon opened his mouth, about to say a comment that would leave her in tears. Thinking better of it he muttered, "Tell Stefan he needs to stay here tonight, or get a cab." Foolishly, Caroline's eyes lit up and she skipped out of the room. Aggressively, Damon swiped his keys off the kitchen counter; leaving Elena's dropped drink, and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The fresh air hit him like a train, filling his lungs entirely. But he could still smell her on him. He scowled and threw his car into drive, tires squealing as he tore out of the apartment complex.

The nearest club was 45 minutes away.

He made it in 20.

The bouncer working that night noticed Damon immediately, clapping a hand on his back as he walked past him, swinging open one of the tinted black doors of the entrance to a club called Tilted. Quickly, Damon downed a bourbon and two shots of some kind of tequila, scanning the dance floor. In the middle of the floor a busty red head was dancing with a over muscled jack off, making Damon smirk, "_This is going to be too easy_."

As soon as Damon pushed himself away from his bar stool did the girl notice him, her green eyes locking onto his blue. Realizing Damon was watching her, the girl began to twirl her hips a little more suggestively, not pushing away the roaming hands of her dance partner.

"Excuse me." Damon said, not taking his eyes off of the girl. The man behind her straightened, puffing out his chest.

"Keep moving, buddy." Damon laughed, his eyes lazily landing on the mans face.

"What's so funny pal? I'll show-" The red head stopped dancing, placing both of her hands on the mans chest and whispering in his ear, her tongue dipping out of her mouth often. No longer a concern, the man walked away, leaving the red head to stare at Damon like she was sizing up her next kill.

"What's your name?" Damon asked, grabbing onto the red heads hip, pulling her into him. She giggled and looked up at him, "Jessi. You?" Damon licked his lips and purred his name into her ear, turning her body around to where they could begin dancing.

For hours Damon and Jessi danced, drank, and kissed; sometimes all at once. By the time they left, they both had had too much to drink and their alcohol levels must have been through the roof. But the only thing on Damon's mind was, "My place, or yours?"

In the end, they decided hers, Damon wary of the arrival of her brother at any time, knowing that staying with Caroline would make him feel trapped and too cozy.

Jessi lived in an apartment complex similar to Elena's, which made Damon even more eager to get Jessi inside and under the covers. Sloppily, they kissed all the way to her apartment, leading to Damon immediately stripping off her tight black dress as soon as they entered the apartment. With a gasp of surprise, Jessi watched Damon with wide eyes, rewarding him with the help of her wriggling out her underwear. She proceeded to help Damon undress, throwing his clothes everywhere around the apartment. They landed on Jessis unmade bed, both burning with desire.

"Hold on." Jessi tried to say seductively, but failed, reaching into her dresser drawer for a small square contraceptive. Damon sat up, immediately feeling disgusting.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Jessi whispered, touching Damon's shoulder tenderly. Only until that moment did her realize he was crying.

"I think.. I might _love_ her!" He threw his hands up as if the thought was insane.

"What?" Jessi asked, confused.

"Elena! She is so beautiful, and sweet. But God does she have this passion inside of her. You'd think she is some little saint but she will prove you wrong. She has a sharp tongue, and she can shoot down any one of my smart remarks." Damon thought for a few moments before speaking again,"Like my mother could."

Jessi looked baffled, still holding the condom in her hand. "My father was the one who I picked it up from in the first place. My mother knew how to handle it from the moment she met him. She told me I would find the girl I was meant to be with when I found the girl who can spit back just as much fire as I could. Elena can. My mom would have really liked her, I bet. Probably would have thought she was Italian, like the Salvatore family is, just like I thought she was when I met her."

"Where is your mom?" Jessi asked, placing her hand on Damons shoulder again, trying to pull him back onto the bed. He resisted, "She died. I was eighteen. Before her, my dad passed. He was a strong man. The strongest I'd ever met, but all of his strength was taken when the cancer got him. He couldn't do anything but sleep.." Damon trailed off, but suddenly came back to life. "My mom was always there with him, at the hospital. She never left his side. Whenever he opened his eyes, she was there waiting on him. Even in the hospital they argued." Damon laughed "But it was never serious arguing. You could tell that they were joking. That they both were just doing it to forget where they were. They were using their passion and love for each other as an escape."

Damon's tears were flowing heavily now, falling on his open hands, spattering into little puddles.

"My brother was fifteen when my mom died. Ten when my dad went. He never really knew either of them. All he has was me. And I had to take care of him when they left. He used to be a little rat bastard. And still kind of is. But things are different now."

Jessi sighed, but Damon didn't look at her.

"I fell in love with a girl around the time that my mom died. Neither of them got along. My mom and Katherine. My mom said I was fire while Kat was ice. Which she ended up being made of, believe it or not. Katherine was a manipulative bitch. She left, when I really needed her, for some "got it all together" guy." Damons voice was getting quieter as he realized how tired he was.

"I shut my emotions up after that. I extinguished the Salvatore Fire we were all cursed with. But Elena.. she brought it back. She stoked my coals with her intense burning."

Damon felt his back make contact with the bed, snuggling his head on a pink pillow with zebra print around the edges.

"She opened my flood gates and I feel again. I swear that the air around us is electric.."

Jessis chest was rising and falling with even sleeping breathe she took. Damon's eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep, Elena's name still resting on his lips.

Blazing light was lying across Damsons body, waking him no-so-gently. He squinted, his head throbbing, looking at the sleeping girl next to him. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks; her hair was tangled around her head. He scowled, his standards had been at an all time low last night. Quietly, he stood and walked out of her bedroom, not looking back at her starch white skin that was covered by a pink comforter. His clothes were located after a moment of looking, and he left, shutting the door behind him silently.

Outside, birds chirped happily, slicing into his skull with every note. Damon clutched his head and fumbled for his keys with the other hand. Within the shade and quiet Damon started his car, on the look out for coffee.

Damon couldn't remember the last time he had drank that much, but also feeling strange because he usually held his liquor very well. His mouth turned up distastefully at the thought of sleeping with that gi- his heart skipped a beat as he remembered seeing an unopened condom in her hand then he cursed loudly. Bubbling in his mind was the memory of him spouting out his love for Elena and the tale of his 'Salvatore Fire', so freely. His heart felt heavy in his chest, thinking of Elena and her own fire that he glimpsed last night.

He hadn't thought of his mother and father in so long.. Damon's phone interrupted his thoughts, shrill and unforgiving in his ears.

"God! WHAT?" He answered, rewarded with a few cuss words from his younger brother, ending with a "where the hell are you? Caroline told me last night what happened. Elena has been in her room all morning." Damon's mouth fell open- had he stayed?

"I gotta go." He said, shutting his phone. Things were too weird for him already with him realizing he might have real _feelings_ for some girl. He didn't need the thought of his brother having them too, haunt him.

After getting his strong coffee, letting it settle his stomach and his pounding head, did he come to terms with what he needed to do. Damon flipped open his phone and dialed the number, waiting impatiently for an answer.

**Wow! Who do you think he was calling? **

**So you finally got his side! What do you think about it? A lot of crazy emotions are going through me, and maybe you can tell by the intensity in this chapter, maybe not! Hope you enjoyed it anyhow! (:**


End file.
